


Silent Doesn't Mean Dumb, Kind Doesn't Mean Harmless

by Lerah99



Series: 2020 Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Study, Charlie Swan and Billy Black are cousins, Charlie is a Good Dad, Charlie is done with all these vampires, Charlie is not stupid, Found Family/Family of Choice, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerah99/pseuds/Lerah99
Summary: Few people remember that Charlie Swan's grandmother was a member of the Quileute tribe. He and Billy Black are distant cousins as well as best friends.Which means Charlie grew up hearing the same stories about the spirit warriors, wolf shifters, and the cold ones.Now Bella is lying in a hospital bed in Phoenix and Charlie is 100% done with all these vampires hanging around his little girl.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: 2020 Trope Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893091
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Silent Doesn't Mean Dumb, Kind Doesn't Mean Harmless

Marching through the hospital, Charlie Swan looks cool and collected. Billy Black, his best friend, growing up had a hair trigger temper and a chip on his shoulder the size of the reservation. There had been many, many fights picked with the boys in town. So Charlie had learned from a young age to never look upset, play peacekeeper in the hopes cooler heads would prevail, and always be ready to duck a punch. He’d also learned that there’s no such thing as fighting dirty, knowing that was the difference between icing your knuckles or icing your nuts after a fight. It had been surprisingly good training for being a cop. The doctor had given Charlie a run down of Bella’s injuries over the phone. So he doesn’t stop at the nurses desk on the way to her room. 

Edward Cullen is in the chair next to her bed feigning sleep. Charlie wants to grab him by his perfectly pressed shirt and toss him out of her room. Instead he takes a deep breath and focuses on Bella. 

She looks so fragile. Charlie ignores the way his hand is slightly unsteady as he brushes her hair back from her face. Bruises are forming under her eyes, she’s going to look like a racoon for a few weeks. He catalogues all the bandages poking out from under her hospital gown, the horrific appliance on her leg, and the sutured gash on her hand next to where the iv is inserted. The hospital bed dwarfs her small frame. He picks up the hand without the iv and feels how small and warm her hand is in his. He thinks of a thousand vacations where he held her tiny hand in his. The doctor said she’ll be unconscious for another few hours; the anesthetic from the surgery to pin her femur back together was still in her system. 

Charlie swallows down the helplessness and bile and thinks carefully about his next course of action. He is done being fair and open-minded. He is done making excuses and pretending to be dumb. On the plane ride he went back and forth over confrontation. Turns out there may be a bit of Billy Black in him as well. 

He tracks down Dr. Cullen in the hallway speaking to one of Bella’s doctors. 

“Charlie, I’d heard you arrived. Have you seen Bella, yet?” Dr. Cullen gives a small smile as he shakes Charlie’s hand. 

Nodding Charlie says “Not awake yet. I brought some of her things. Hoping you’d help me haul in the bags from my rental car.” 

“Of course, Charlie. Anything I can do to help.” Carlisle replied, and Charlie doesn’t even punch him in the face for saying it. Anything he can do to help, like Carlisle and his family aren’t the reason Charlie’s little girl is lying in a hospital bed. 

“I can do that, Carlisle” Edward is suddenly standing in the doorway to Bella’s room. 

“No, thank you, Edward. Your dad and I have a bit to discuss. Why don’t you go to the cafeteria and see if Renee could use some company.” Charlie says. 

“Alice is with Renee. It’s really no trouble.” Edward insists. 

“Kid, you’re not exactly one for subtlety, you know that?” Charlie asks, “I want to grill your dad about my daughter’s injuries. And, frankly, you’re not my favorite person at the moment. I’d prefer you stay the hell away from Bella, but god knows that if I forbid her from seeing you she’d act like a typical teenager for once in her life and cling to you twice as hard. Is that clear enough?” 

Edward looks chastised as he replies, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good. When you dad and I get back, you and I can have a long overdue talk.” Charlie says as he gestures for Carlise to walk out ahead of him. 

“I understand you’re upset, Charlie. But Edward really does adore Bella. He has been so lonely, it has made my family so happy to see the two of them come together. We are all very fond of your daughter. Edward and Alice in particular would be heartbroken should this incident end their time together.” Carlise says. 

Charlie gives a shrug and they walk the rest of the way across the dark parking lot in silence. 

The stop at the car and Carlise waits for Charlie to pop the trunk. Instead Charlie just looks at him. Carlisle is prepared to wait for Charlie to say his peace. He has every right to be upset that Isabella was injured. 

Charlie finally says, “Did you know that Billy Black and I are actually cousins? Distant, his grandfather’s sister was my mother’s mother. I don’t look it, take after my dad’s black Irish looks instead. But it’s close enough that Billy and I grew up together.” 

“Ephraim's daughter was your maternal grandmother?” Carlise responds, “I had no idea. Though it does explain your close friendships with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater.” 

“Interesting you bring up Ephraim. When I was a kid, he was referred to as ‘The last great wolf chief’ by the elders. Used to drive Billy crazy when we were younger. Like they were somehow dissing Billy, his dad, and his granddad for not living up to Ephraim’s legacy.” Charlie continued, “Old Quil would sit around and tell stories of the spirit wolves, the shape shifters, the protectors. Have you heard those stories, Dr. Cullen?” 

“I’m afraid my family and I haven’t spent much time on the reservation lands.” Carlisle responds. 

“Sure.” Charlie says, “But you and Ephraim were close. There’s a picture of you two at a Lulu’s Dinette in Forks. Both of you young men in suits and ties. Had to be mid 1930’s because the diner burned down in ‘38. So I figure he might have told you those old tales about the cold ones, Taha Aki, the third wife.” 

“Charlie, I know Bella being injured is stressful. But look at me. I couldn’t possibly have known Ephraim Black. If there is a picture, it must be of my own grandfather, for whom I’m named. He was also a doctor and traveled all over the country, including Forks. It’s one of the reasons my family and I settled there.” Carlisle responds calmly. 

“No, Carlisle. The treaty says we can’t expose each other to outsiders. But there’s just you and me out here. Well, and whichever of your over-protective sons followed us out here, as if I’m some sort of danger to you.” Charlie responds. “I’m done trying to convince Billy that if Ephraim trusted you and your family then we should trust you, too. Whatever sick game your son is playing with my daughter stops now. Alice comes across as a real sweetheart of a kid, but I’m done with her treating my daughter as her personal pet. I figured you would get bored, Bella would end up with a normal teenage heartbreak, and you and your family would move along. Instead I’ve got bodies dropping in the woods, my daughter comes back from a baseball game terrified, packs a bag, and runs off into the night. Two days later I get a call that she’s in the hospital because she, and I quote, ‘tripped down some stairs and through a window’ at your hotel. 

So I’m done. I’m done pretending that you and your family are human. I’m done pretending that it’s ok for your kid, who for all I know is 400 years old, is dating my 17 year old daughter. Your son saved her life earlier this year. That bought a lot of brownie points with me. But those points are all used up. Are those his teeth marks in her hand?” 

“No.” Carlisle responds. “There was a rogue that came through. He caught Bella’s scent and fixated on her. Jasper and Alice brought her to Phoenix to keep her safe while my family hunted the rogue and his mate. Unfortunately they gave us the slip. James somehow convinced Bella that he was holding her mother hostage. Bella managed to evade Alice and Jasper at the airport where they were meeting the rest of us. She went to meet James alone. We got there barely in time to save her. James had already bit her, the venom was moving through her system. Edward managed to suck the venom out, without killing her. It is a feat of such self control, love and devotion, I cannot properly convey. Edward loves Isabella. For the first time in almost 100 years he is not alone. I understand your fears and concerns for your daughter. But they truly love each other.” 

“Bullshit.” Charlie responds. “If Edward were a 40 year old investment banker and Bella a high school student, you wouldn’t be pulling this ‘love is blind; it’s destiny’ crap with me. We’d agree that their age difference makes the relationship inappropriate. It’s not inappropriate because he LOOKS 40, it’s inappropriate because he IS 40. And your Edward at 100 years old is too old to date anyone except maybe Old Quil. Not that I’d try to set the two of them up. Old Quil says you guys smell terrible.”

Carlisle laughs a little. “The wolves don’t smell any better to us. I assure you. But while Edward has lived for over a century, he’s been frozen at 17. We are locked into who we are at our change. It takes something incredibly significant for a vampire to change. Edward isn’t a centurigarian dating your daughter. He’s a 17 year old boy dating your daughter. And she has changed him. She has brought him love.” 

“Then I am sorry that she has also brought him heartbreak. What’s that stupid saying, ‘a fish can love a bird but where would they live’? Because this only ends with either Edward’s heartbreak or Bella’s death. Do I have to point out which one of those is unacceptable?” Charlie looks at Carlisle. “She’s all I have. She’s my baby girl. Your son may be experiencing his first brush with puppy love, but she’s had my heart wrapped up since she was a chubby cheeked little baby. You’re a good doctor Carlise. You seem to really care about helping people. How could you let this happen? How could you encourage it when you know it’s going to end ugly?”

Carlise pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Bella is a lovely girl. In these past few months my entire family has come to love her very much. You’re ignoring an obvious solution Charlie. Bella’s due to move away to college in a little a over a year. I suspect that when that happens, she’ll be ready to join my family. I had no idea you were privy to the tribal histories. So we would have arranged an accident. Tragic news for you and the people of Forks to lose one so young. But in reality she and Edward would have forever together. There’s no reason for either of them to have their heart’s broken. Now that you are in the know, you could even come see Bella on occasion after she’s adjusted.” 

“After she’s adjusted.” Charlie says slowly. “Is this what you and Esme do? You troll the highschools for lonely teens to turn and build your Brady Bunch-esque family of vampires? What the fuck is wrong with you? Bella is 17. She’s not old enough to sign up for a credit card, much less properly weigh the pros and cons of becoming a vampire. Is this why your coven has so many teens? Because full grown adults might actually consider what it would mean to watch everyone you love grow old and die, and then watch their kids grow old and die. Constantly having to move every few years so no one catches on that you aren’t aging. Never putting down real roots or building real relationships. I imagine, after enough time goes by, people, with their short lifespans, look to you like dogs look to us. Cute, lovable, but with short lives so you always know you’re buying yourself a future heartache when you bring one home.” 

“It can be hard.” Carlisle replies, “Our memories are flawless. Ephraim was a dear friend to me. I mourn his loss every day. But I can also remember with crystal clarity every conversation we had, every moment we spent together. My family drinks animal blood so we can still have those friendships and connections. You could join us. There’s no reason for you and Bella to be separated. You could be family forever. When we move, you could be Esme’s brother. You and Emmett look enough alike with your dark hair that you could be father to him and Bella both.” 

“I don’t want to be a vampire. I don’t want my daughter to be a vampire. I want her to have the chance at a normal life. Grow up, date around, get married, have kids, try a dozen different jobs like her mom, or find something she loves and stick with it like me. I want her to have a life, not be frozen for eternity on the cusp of adulthood.” Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t win in a physical fight. I can’t expose you without exposing the tribe and no one wants that. So I don’t have any big threats to offer here. I’m begging you, as a father. Please don’t steal my baby girl’s life.” 

“Charlie, I don’t want to steal Isabella’s life. In over 300 years I’ve only turned Edward, Esme, and Rosalie. Each one of them was dying when I changed them. There are spiritual ramifications that I still wrestle with when it comes to being a vampire. But, once Bella is 18, if she asks me to change her so she can stay with Edward, that is her decision. I will offer you the same decision. Parents often talk about how they would die for their kids. Would you be willing to live for Bella? Would you trade mortal life for an eternity with your family? That is my counter offer. No one has to have their heart broken. Bella and Edward can be young and in love forever. You can be a proud father to Bella forever.” 

“If you’re so set on having Bella join your family and be one of you, why not let her change when this rogue vampire bit her? Why did Eddie go to all the trouble of sucking out the venom and stopping the change?” Charlie asks. 

“Edward fears for Bella’s soul. As I said, he’s still 17 at heart. He is a deeply religious young man. He believes us damned, without a soul. He loves Bella and doesn’t want to steal away her chance at eternal salvation. He believes he can stay by her side through her mortal life without changing her.” Carlisle explains. 

“Then why are you so willing to change her?” Charlie asks. 

“Because I believe at some point Bella getting seriously sick or injured will force Edward to realize he cannot face eternity without her. And when that happens he’ll change her to prevent his own destruction. I think it would be better for the change to happen when they look a similar age so they can be affectionate in public without scorn or derision. Bella’s a smart girl. Years of taking care of her mother has made her mature beyond her age. I believe she realizes it is best to make the change sooner rather than later.”

“Or, you and your family could leave town and let my daughter live her life as it is meant to be lived, without supernatural influence.” 

“Charlie, now you are the one who’s not being honest. Ephraim Black’s blood runs in her veins. She was always a part of this world, even if she didn’t know it. And, without supernatural influence, she would have died when Tyler Crowley lost control of his van a few months ago. We love Isabella. We want her to be happy.” Carlisle continues. “The world we live in is full of dangers. If we’d been too late this time, would you prefer Isabella dead to being a vampire? If she crashes her truck on the way to school or Port Angeles, if we could save her life by turning her, isn’t that what you would prefer? And what if it’s the opposite way. You’re the chief of police. Forks is a small town, but violence can happen anywhere. If you get shot while out on a domestic call, are you ready to leave Isabella? Or if I could save you by turning you, wouldn’t you want that instead?”

“I want Bella to have all the human experiences. I want her to fall in love, have kids, see Paris. I want her to find her first grey hair and develop laugh lines around her eyes. You’re right. I’m selfish enough that I would prefer being turned to losing out on those extra years with Bella. But that doesn’t mean I’m prepared to hand her over to you. Bella has a family. She’s got me, she’s got Billy and Billy’s kids, she’s got Renee and Renee’s new husband.” 

“You’re right. I know Isabella is well loved. You’ve given me a lot to think about, Charlie. Let’s focus on Isabella recovering from this ordeal before we start talking about plans years in the future. I hope you will come over to the house when we’re back in Forks. Maybe we can all get to know each other better.” Carlisle gestures back towards the hospital. 

Charlie pauses. He can’t think of anything more to say without talking in circles. Maybe once they get home he should look into moving himself and Bella to the reservation. Sam Uley recently transformed. He could offer some protection should they need it. 

Edward steps out of the dark. “I can carry whatever you brought for Bella. The anesthetic is clearing out of her system. I can barely smell it anymore, so she should wake up in 15 - 20 minutes. Carlisle, will you call Rose and Emmett, let them know?” 

“Of course, Edward. I’ll call them now.” Carlisle steps a few feet away and pulls out his cell phone. 

Charlie unlocks the trunk and pulls out the duffle bag with clothes, toiletries, and books for Bella. “I can carry it.” he says as he walks past Edward. Edward pivots and walks next to him heading back into the hospital. 

A few minutes later Jasper steps out of the dark and joins Carslise.  
“Are you really considering turning Charlie? He’s the chief of police and has ties to the wolves, not exactly low profile.” 

“That’s exactly why it will work. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater consider Charlie family. If he joins us, that gives the current generation of wolves motivation to keep the peace. Billy’s son Jacob is fond of Isabella. Chief of police or not, black ice is a road hazard that can claim anyone. Forks will mourn for their Chief of Police and his young daughter. We’ll relocate and by the time we come back, hopefully Jacob’s grandkids are still telling the stories. Plus, having a third ‘responsible adult’ in the household with so many teens will make people feel more comfortable when we show up in a new town. Charlie is a practical man who loves his daughter. I think he’ll adjust well to our life. With his years as a police officer he’ll be security conscious. I’m hoping you’ll take him under your wing and train him to help protect the coven.” 

Jasper nods. “I’ll consult with Alice. See if she can pinpoint an ideal time for it all to happen. Rosalie can take care of arranging the car accident. Edward can just happen to drive by the scene in time to give both of them the bite because he was too distraught by the idea of losing Bella. You know Bella will beg him to save Charlie too. It’s a solid plan.” 

“If possible I would like Bella to graduate from High School first. Let her do it once as a human, if we can. But if Alice says sooner is better, we’ll go with that.” 

“Will do” Jasper heads to the hospital so he can fill Alice in on all the details.  
Carlisle calls Esme to share the good news. She’s always so happy to see their family grow.


End file.
